


Youtuber smut oneshots

by Freshtale_trash



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Derp Crew - Fandom, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackmail, But I will do M/F or F/F, Gang AU, Gay, Help, Mostly M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Trying to get back into writing, oneshots, rare pairs, taking requests, writers block is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: I'm trying to break my writers block and I'm in the mood to write smut and shit. Rare pairs are encouraged and feel free to request unusual scenarios or rare roles. I'll list some characters I've written before, and other people that I know enough to write, in the first "chapter."
Relationships: Anthony | BigJigglyPanda/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Ryan | Ohmwrecker/Anthony | Bigjigglypanda, Marcel | basicallyidowrk/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Ryan | Ohmwrecker/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to get your hopes up if you're following my account and thought I updated one of my big stories.

I'm bored in quarantine but need something else to write before going back to my regular chapter stories. I also kind of want to challenge myself and broaden my horizons, you know? So please do give me rare pairs and roles. 

Reminder that this book is for smut oneshots so if you are looking for fluff or angst you have come to the wrong place! Now, as promised, a list:

Very comfortable writing-  
Smitty, Kryoz, Cartoonz, Ohm, Terroriser, Nogla, Miniladd, Wildcat, deadsquirrel, Ze, Chilled, Galm, Marcel, Scotty

Kinda comfortable-  
Delirious, Vanoss, Smarty, Tom, Aphex, Swaggersouls, Gorillaphent

Interested in writing-  
Momo, Minx, Fitz, Krissy, Lui, Stabbies, others I probably missed (just ask)

I mostly write M/M but I'm willing to try F/F or even M/F (straight sex definitely isn't my specialty)  
Threesomes or above are also welcome and encouraged.

If you don't know if I'll accept the prompt or not, just ask! Most likely I'll be willing to try unless I feel that I cannot express the person you asked for (ie. I don't know enough about them) or you suggest something illegal or that is against my morals (ie. Explicitly nonconsensual, pedophilia, beastiality, etc)

Try to challenge me! I'm up for anything right now! Be creative!


	2. OhmCat (a/b/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohmwrecker and wildcat?   
> plot. ohm is a bunny hybrid ( has the ears and tail) who is a adventure and is also the guy wildcat is crushing on. wildcat is a bit love struck and annoys the hell out of his party with his constant " god he so fucking cute" bs. so his party invites ohm's to join them in a special quest. the adjective is to stop a assassination attempt on prince smii7y and prince kryoz.the problem wildcat can't find the right thing to say to ohm.   
> wildcat's party- vanoss , marcel , scotty and mini ladd.  
> ohm's party_ cartoonz , delirious , dead squirrel and gorillaphant.   
> to add to the fun add a/b/o dynamics and have everyone try to get these two together.  
> -BlackCatYaoi
> 
> Warning: this has some furry term in it and is pretty long

"Alright!" Evan yelled, gathering his clan's attention. "This is going to be one of the hardest missions we have been assigned thus far! Timing is going to be very important so we will have to split up into groups-" his voice got muffled and quieter to the tiger hybrid as he spoke, zoning out from the meeting. He couldn't help it. Cartoonz' clan was barely fifteen feet away. 

Tyler smiled dreamily as he stared at the bunny hybrid that was softly playing with his ear. His gray fur complimented the light brown of his hair perfectly. It looked so soft the tiger just wanted to run his fingers through it as they would lay together under the stars. He could only imagine how beautiful his voice would sound up close. 

With a sigh of endearment, Tyler mumbled, "he's so fucking cute..."

"Hey! Lover boy! Snap out of it!" The beta beside him huffed, wacking him on the back of his head. 

"Ow! That fucking hurt, dickhead!" Tyler shouted, glaring at the other.

"Enough!" Evan snapped," Marcel, quit hitting Tyler! And Tyler, pay attention when i am talking! This is a serious mission! You can worry about your silly crush when people's lives aren't at risk!" Tyler huffed and glanced back over at the gentle rabbit with a love struck expression.

"You know what?" Scotty, the group omega, stood up. "Why don't we just bring him along? Maybe then we can get Tyler to actually pay attention to the damn mission!" Evan glared at Scotty, the latter immediately sitting back down. The leader took a deep breath before turning to Tyler.

"That's a great idea, Scotty. In fact, why don't you go ask him right now?" Evan put on a smile and gestured towards the other clan. 

Tyler's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No way! I can't just go up to him and ask him to come with me! Cartoonz will be pissed! A-and I look like shit!" He started to retaliate, throwing out any excuses he could think of. In reality, he didn't know what he would even say if he were actually face-to-face with the bunny hybrid. He'd probably end up just stuttering and tripping over his words like a dumbass. 

"For fuck sake, Tyler! You're an alpha; act like one," Evan retorted, shaking his head in disappointment. "Fine, Scotty, you go talk to them. They won't see you as a threat." Scott nodded and stood up again, walking off towards the other group. Tyler furrowed his brows and glared daggers at the other alpha. 

Scott soon returned with the soft bunny hybrid at his side. He was slightly shorter up close and the side profile Tyler was getting let him see just how adorable his fluffy little tail looked with his cute little ass. Fuck, now Tyler was feeling his alpha instincts acting up a bit at the sight. God did he just want to pounce on the poor bunny and claim him as his own. 

The tiger hybrid could feel his face heating up with a pink blush as Evan introduced their group, happily welcoming the rabbit, who referred to himself as Ohm. The cute hybrid opted to sit next to Scotty as Evan started explaining the mission again. Tyler tried to pay more attention this time, feeling a pleasant churning in his stomach when Evan announced that they'd be splitting up into groups of two, now that they had an even number. It felt kind of like someone stole all the air from his lungs when his clan leader politely told Ohm that he would be pairing up with Tyler. 

Their eyes met and Tyler quickly grew flustered. He couldn't imagine why the bunny hid his eyes so often when he saw him with his own clan. They were the most mesmerizing shade of brown. He never thought such a dull color could exude so much light and warmth. It felt like his heart was skipping more and more beats the longer they made eye contact. Time had slowed. 

Tyler had to force his eyes shut and look back over at Evan before he lost all control of himself. He tried his best to keep his eyes off of Ohm while the leader finished up explaining the last details of the mission. Yet, no matter how hard he focused, the only thing Tyler picked up was that he was to keep watch at some castle in case any new or suspicious people tried to get in. He could tell Evan gave them the easy job but he definitely didn't mind. This gave him more opportunities to stare at his... new mission partner.

-  
They were stationed up just a few feet from the castle, in the woods that surrounded it. Tyler could tell Ohm was focusing on the front entrance as his little puff of a tail twitched with each movement outside the castle. He could smell the omega scents of pine and a light, cinnamon bun type smell wafting off of the other. It made his pupils dilate with a sense of primal hunger but he did everything he could to hold back, forcing an attempt at conversation to distract himself. 

"So... Does your clan... Uh... Usually go on missions like this?" Tyler asked very quietly, trying his best to think of conversation topics.

Ohm's ears flicked at the sudden question and he looked over. "Oh, um, not necessarily. We're more like adventurers, I guess." He hummed and turned back towards their objective. 

"Ok..." Tyler looked down, struggling to come up with literally anything to say that wasn't gonna come out super awkward or uncomfortable. Time was slow and the scents seemed to get stronger as they surrounded him, to the point where Tyler was no longer totally convinced that Ohm wasn't releasing his scents on purpose.

It was eerily silent around them. So much so that it caught Ohm's attention and he turned to look at the alpha. The bunny could see his eyes dilated and a small bit of sweat building on his forehead. 

"Are you... feeling okay?" Ohm asked with clear concern in his voice, reaching towards the other. 

That's when Tyler snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. The alpha pounced, tackling Ohm to the ground and pinning his arms above his head. He buried his face in the bunny's neck and inhaled deeply, relishing in his delicious cinnamon scent. 

"T-Tyler?" Ohm squeaked, wriggling in the larger man's grip, his ears pinning back against his head as a sign of fear or embarrassment. 

"You smell so fucking good," Tyler purred, softly trailing a lick across Ohm's neck. "I just can't contain myself around you." 

Ohm blushed furiously and tried to hide his face with his ears, shuddering at the feeling of Tyler's almost feline-like tongue. It was a new sensation but he couldn't help but feel so strangely good from it. The stimulation caused him to release more of his omega scent and light pheromones, only increasing the drive of the alpha above him.

Tyler gently nibbled on the sensitive flesh between the omega's neck and shoulder, the magic place only shared between two mates. 

Ohm's eyes widened, realizing how dangerously close Tyler was to marking him. "W-wait!" He struggled in the tiger's grip. 

Tyler immediately stopped at the request, not wanting to scare the poor bunny or force him into anything. He pulled back and locked eyes with the omega. It was extremely difficult to suppress his alpha instincts. Tyler tried his hardest to keep calm, but he couldn't stop his own scent from leaking out into the air, masking Ohm's sweet cinnamon with a protective layer of pure alpha. 

"Sorry," Tyler mumbled, "it's getting hard to restrain myself. You're just so cute, and the cinnamon is so alluring. It makes me want to cover myself in your scent so I can smell it every night and think of you." 

Ohm's expression slightly softened and a flustered pink bloomed across his cheeks. He felt a strong but comforting new scent brush his nose and curiously sniffed the warm air that enveloped him like a protective hug. It smelled of sweet, rich chocolate with tiny hints of something floral that made his whole body feel more relaxed. The scent was like a drug, an aphrodisiac. Ohm couldn't get enough as soon as it hit his senses.

Tyler sighed silently and lowered himself to gently lay atop the rabbit without putting his weight on the other, letting go of his arms. "I don't want to force you..."

Ohm frowned and quickly shook his head. He grabbed at Tyler's shirt now that his arms were free, nuzzling his nose in the crook of the alpha's neck. It made him feel so good. 

"No, no... It's ok... I just... Don't mark me... Please..." Ohm mumbled, placing the softest kiss to the tiger's collarbone. Tyler was taken aback, happy little butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

Between an alpha and an omega, this go ahead meant no turning back, and they both knew it. As soon as Tyler let out his inner alpha, there was no stopping. 

Ohm took a deep breath when the tiger raised up on his arms, looking him deep in his eyes, facing such sharp and dominating blues. He gasped before their lips quickly locked. The mission was far from their thoughts as Tyler lightly ground down on the bunny. 

Ohm could've sworn he already felt euphoria when their erections rubbed together, the alpha's scent heightening his pleasure with every touch. It only took a couple dry thrusts before Tyler lost it. He couldn't hold back anymore. 

Tyler broke from the long kiss and held Ohm's hands to remove them from the shirt he was still gripping onto, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. There was an adorable sparkle in the bunny's eyes as he stared at the alpha's bare chest. 

"God you're so cute," Tyler whispered close to Ohm's ear, really gently nipping at the gray fur. He slowly trailed his hands under Ohm's shirt and lifted it just enough so that he could get a view of the shorter's cute, skinny stomach and brush his fingers over his nipples once. Ohm shuddered at the touch, giving a sharp inhale, letting Tyler know just how perfectly sensitive he was. 

Tyler quickly leaned down to brush his tongue over the little buds as his hands fumbled to undo his pants. The most adorable noise he had ever heard escaped Ohm's lips, causing him to let out an involuntary growl, a sign of alpha level protectiveness. He had to lift off of the bunny hybrid to kick off his pants and immediately removed Ohm's as well. There was pause as he hungrily took in the omega's full form. His ass was so much cuter like this. 

Just when Ohm started to get concerned from the lack of movement, Tyler pounced. He flipped Ohm over, surprising the poor bunny, before spreading his cheeks and licking a very slow and teasing trail over his hole. 

A shiver rocketed up Ohm's spine and a drawn out moan flowed from his mouth, collapsing onto his forearms. He had never been more aroused in his life. Tyler's feline-like tongue slowly licked all around his rim before gently pushing inside of him. It felt so fucking good, he couldn't stop his moans getting increasingly louder. The godly tongue thrusted in and out until precum started to drip from Ohm's dick. 

Ohm let out a long whine when the warm wetness retreated, pushing his ass back towards the alpha. Tyler smirked and playfully shushed the rabbit as he smeared his own pre across his hard cock. He lined up with the omega's needy hole and wrapped an arm around his torso for support as he slowly pushed inside of him. Ohm whimpered at the girth and lowered his head in pain, Tyler placing loving kisses across the nape of his neck. 

Once he was fully sheathed, the alpha groaned in pleasure, releasing more of his scent to sooth his new mate. Alpha pheromones had a sort of relaxing effect on their mates that help them get past the pain much faster than usual. 

After just a minute Ohm wiggled his ass a little and moaned softly at the feeling, a signal for Tyler to move, to which he happily obliged. The bunny's ears quickly pinned back against his head in pleasure as he let out a loud moan with each thrust. Tyler moaned in turn and got increasingly faster with each thrust until he set a brutal pace. 

Ohm felt like he was melting in pure ecstasy. His moans were practically screams of pleasure as he felt the alpha ramming into him with no remorse. Tyler gripped his hips tightly and growled in an almost predatory sense. Their scents clouded the air around them, filling the area with aphrodisiacs and pheromones to make the experience even more intense. 

Tyler was being rough and Ohm LOVED it. You'd think a fragile creature such as himself would prefer a much more intimate and gentle way of making love, but that couldn't be farther from the truth for this little bunny. He wanted to be completely wrecked! If he could walk later, Tyler wouldn't have done his job good enough. 

"Harder! Hah~ Wreck my ass so good!" Ohm begged, a panting and moaning mess beneath the tiger. Tyler growled and immediately did as he was told. He dug his fingernails into Ohm's sides, leaving crescent shaped marks and bruises that were sure to stay there for a couple of days. 

Ohm drooled and moaned out Tyler's name loudly as he came, but begged for him not to stop. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He could feel Tyler's knot building inside of him and felt high off of adrenaline, blurting out what was on his mind right in the moment.

"Harder! Fuck~ Mark me! Make me your bitch! Tyler! Fuck! I love you!" 

Tyler's eyes widened but he didn't think. He knew in the back of his mind that this was something Ohm just said in the heat of the moment and might not have really meant it, but his instincts didn't let him say no. He sunk his teeth deep into the spot between Ohm's neck and shoulder as he came inside of him. 

Ohm let out the loudest moan yet and orgasmed for the second time before finally collapsing. They both panted heavily, Tyler pulling off of the omega's neck and softly licking up the blood with his rough tongue. Ohm had immediately passed out so Tyler laid down beside him. He wrapped an arm around the bunny in a protective hug, his knot still buried deep inside his new mate. 

For a brief moment many worries crossed his mind about what would happen when Ohm found out that he had actually ended up marking him, but forced them towards the back of his mind for now. He needed to at least get a good night sleep if he was gonna be berated in the morning. Nuzzling his face into the crook of Ohm's neck and taking one more deep inhale of his sweet cinnamon scent, Tyler let himself drift to sleep.


	3. BasicallyIDoPandOhm (gang Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about a gang au? couple: ohm x marcel x jigglesworth?  
> everyone knows who runs what part of the city. the bro army runs the north. To the east, the dark queen minx. to the west is the bbs. and south is controlled by the derp. no one knew their names or faces. until one of their own is outed by a man everyone called ohmwrecker.  
> ohm challenges the bbs and everyone else. the bbs claim they would take care of it. but as weeks pass ohm becomes more of a problem. then they have a break through. they find where little ohm is hiding. but no one thought it would at the famed strip club. or for ohm to be a stripper. but they can work with it. marcel and jiggly are left to finish the job. to bad they fell for the little shit know as ohm.  
> -BlackCatYaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I may have veered a little bit off of the prompt... but I hope you still like it anyways! This took me quite a while to get it how I would like.

Marcel sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked. He didn't want to do this. Vanoss had gotten so paranoid over the past couple of weeks, after some eccentric outlander threatened to spread information about his gang and their everyday identities. 

The very last time that he showed his face, Brian managed to snatch a view of his cell phone. Out of that he was able to decode its tracking number and pinpoint exactly where that phone was at any moment. 

It was a friday night, but instead of kicking back with the gang like they used to, Marcel and Anthony were sent out to track down the whereabouts of said outsider. Anthony had the coordinates that Brian had sent them punched into some maps app on his phone. It wasn't far so they ended up walking, and as much as Marcel loves the big guy, man does he want to punch him in the face for his overly cheery attitude right now.

This whole ordeal was stressing Marcel out. FIRST, his closest friend Scotty had to stay away from the gang for a while because of this shit, and now Vanoss was forcing HIM to take time off from what could have been an epic friday night to go on a wild goose chase after the exact person that caused this whole mess. 

Anthony suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, causing Marcel to bump into him. 

"What the hell?" The dark skinned man asked, giving Anthony a look, though the bigger man didn't seem to notice. He was looking down at his phone, then up at a building, then down at his phone again. Marcel followed his gaze and his eyes widened. 

A strip club. The coordinates had led them to a strip club. He quickly shook his head but couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Of course some outsider asshole would be trying to see some titties on a Friday night," Marcel joked. Anthony shook his head dumbly, making Marcel tilt his head in confusion and slowly stop laughing. "What?"

"This is a male strip club," Anthony responded plainly, staring at the door. 

Marcel's eyes widened and he quickly busted out laughing again. "Don't tell me HE's the stripper!" They both looked between each other before Anthony let out a small giggle of his own. 

This was priceless. The little shit that had been acting all tough and threatening them was actually just a glorified whore. 

"Even better! Now we can blackmail him back! Come on!" Marcel smirked and grabbed Anthony by the arm, pulling him through the door. The club was filled with bright colored lights and neon signs on the walls, depicting pinup type boys and other explicit images, one simply saying 'XXX' hanging above the stage. Two long vertical poles were on different sides of the stage, shirtless men dancing around them provocatively. The area around the stage was crowded with horny girls and a surprising number of men. 

Both of the guys on stage had on cliché stripper costumes like a sexy firefighter and policeman. They grinded on the poles and danced on the floor of the stage as people tossed them money, the strippers taking some of them from people's hands. 

Anthony and Marcel both looked all around for that familiar face but couldn't find him. Anthony shrugged and held back a bit of laughter that wanted to escape at the thought that crossed his mind. "Maybe he's backstage getting ready to perform," he suggested with a smirk, nudging Marcel's side with his elbow. 

Marcel glared at Anthony with malice and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew that his friend was trying to tease him. It was a well known fact in the gang that Marcel was hella gay, and would occasionally pick up dudes at bars but they knew nothing more. Anthony was the friend he was almost the closest with, only second behind Scotty, and knew exactly what his type was. In fact, he was the only person that Marcel ever told that he was crushing hard on Scotty before he found out he was straight and got a girlfriend.

"Oh shut up. This kind of cheesy built dude shit isn't my scene and you know it. The whole uniform cliché is so stupid," Marcel shot back, rolling his eyes. He gazed back at the stage as the song ended and both strippers collected any extra money from the ground and winked at the audience, grabbing their shirts as they went through a curtain at the back of the stage. 

The DJ took the time to remind people that those two strippers were open to give lap dances for only ten bucks, before trying to get the crowd hyped and excitedly announcing the next performer.

"And now, for a club favorite! Ohmwrecker!" The DJ yelled out as he started a new song. 

The name peaked Marcel's interest, shaking his head and laughing. "Pffft. Sounds like an asshole," he mumbled to Anthony, picking up on the obvious hint to the term 'home wrecker'. He prepared to make fun of the stripper but stopped in his tracks when a somewhat petite, feminine boy strut on stage. 

He had on a mesh crop top and gray booty shorts that had a fluffy bunny tail attached to the back. A perky gray bunny ear headband was placed on top of his head, complementing his milk chocolate hair that framed his makeup-clad face perfectly. He was exactly Marcel's type. No toned mussely bullshit, but smooth and soft skin over a slightly feminine, twink frame. 

Marcel couldn't peal his eyes away as the dancer swayed his hips provocatively. He quickly grabbed onto one of the poles and spun around it, dropping elegantly to his knees as he spun and grinding against the pole a little. His hands ran up and down the smooth metal. Marcel couldn't help but notice a silver tongue piercing as the performer sexually licked the pole before standing back up and leaning his back against it. He got a good grip above his head and suddenly swung his legs up so he was upside down, clenching his thighs against the pole and releasing his hands. 

The stripper touched his hands to the ground and let his crop top naturally fall off from gravity. He slid the shirt across the stage and everyone cheered, pulling Marcel out of his daze for a moment. When he snapped out of it, he realized he was almost drooling and shook his head. Trying to keep his eyes away, Marcel looked over at Anthony only to notice that he was staring as well, if not with a bit more focus. 

Marcel smirked and nudged Anthony in the side. "I didn't know you were into twinks," he teased. 

Anthony glared back but shook his head. "No, it's not like that. It's just... Isn't that HIM?" Marcel raised an eyebrow but looked back up at the performer. Sure enough, hugging the pole with his legs out the the side in the splits, was none other than the outsider that they had come here to catch. 

"No way..." Marcel whispered, staring. And just in that moment, they locked eyes, the dancer's smile visibly widening. He knew that smile. But god did it have a different affect on him when there was a bit more tension and a lot less clothes involved. His eyes didn't dare leave the outsider's as he continued his routine on the pole. 

The performer grinned widely by the end of his set. He was sweaty, some of his hair stuck to his forehead, and Marcel could have sworn he was looking directly at them when he winked. 

~  
Gathering up the large amount of bills beneath his feet and tucking them into the waistband of his shorts, Ryan smirked. He picked up his crop top and slung it over his shoulder before strutting off stage, making sure to sway his hips a little extra. Once he passed through the curtain, Ryan sighed with a silent chuckle. He was greeted by one of his friends and colleagues, Jon, before the latter had to make his way onto the stage himself. 

Silently playing with the recent piercing in his mouth as he heard the DJ announce the lap dances he had agreed to do tonight, Ryan pulled out the one dollar bills he had collected and started counting them. 

~  
Anthony and Marcel looked between each other as the DJ spoke. There was a light blush on Marcel's cheeks as he started communicating his plan to the other.

"We need to buy a lap dance from him," Marcel stated a bit too eagerly, quickly back tracking. "I mean- the only way we can get alone to talk with him for our mission is to buy one, right? What's ten bucks anyways?" 

Anthony thought for a second but sighed and agreed. Marcel subconsciously smiled and grabbed Anthony's arm to drag him towards the DJ booth before anyone else, making sure that they wouldn't miss their opportunity. 

"We're new here," Marcel blurted to the DJ. "Where can we buy a lap dance from that last dancer?" The bearded DJ smirked and leaned a bit closer to the two. 

"Well you've come to the right place," the DJ replied. "Which one of you lucky fellas will be going first?"

"Actually, um, can we go in together?" Anthony asked, kind of embarrassed. 

The DJ chuckled but nodded, giving a subtle wink. "I like it. Ten bucks each," he stated, holding out his hand. Marcel looked over at Anthony before pulling out his wallet, grabbing a twenty, and handing it to the DJ. He briefly gave Anthony a look that said 'you owe me ten buck later' as the DJ stashed away the money. "You can head down to room four over there and I'll let him know you're waiting," the DJ pointed through a doorway. 

Marcel quickly nodded and Anthony followed down the hall to find room four. Once they found the right room, they both stepped inside and looked around. It was fairly spacious for just being a private room for lap dances. Marcel was the first to sit down on the comfy couch at the end of the room. It was softer than he thought it would be. Anthony followed his lead and sat beside him as they waited. 

It had only been about a minute before Ohmwrecker arrived, shutting and locking the door behind him. He was still in his little bunny costume, minus the crop top, as he smirked deviously at the two. 

"Hello boys~" the stripper drawled with a provocative tone, strutting over. "I knew you'd come to see me sooner or later." 

Anthony smirked back, "we're here to have a little chat about how you've been running your mouth lately." 

"Is that so? And here I thought you came for a dance?" Ohmwrecker chuckled softly and strut closer, swinging his hips back and forth. He leaned in close and walked his fingers up Marcel's bicep, making the African American shudder, quickly getting aroused despite trying his best to keep his mind only on the mission. 

Anthony roughly elbowed Marcel, who hissed at the surprise hit. "Ow!" He shoved Anthony lightly in return, hearing the stripper above them chuckle.

"Hey, no need to fight over me. There's plenty to go around," he teased, gently shaking his little cotton tail as he turned around, showing off his perky round ass. Marcel tightly shut his eyes as he felt an erection forming between his legs. Ohmwrecker grinned and leaned down, practically folding in half as he lightly shook his ass again, intentionally letting them know how flexible he was. 

Marcel peaked his eyes open as the dancer was doing this and completely zoned in. He forgot about Anthony. He forgot where they were. He forgot about the mission. All he could think about was how much he wanted to make that cute ass his own. Before he could stop to think, Marcel shot to his feet and grabbed the outsider's ass, leaning over him. 

Ohmwrecker chuckled and swatted him away playfully, standing up straight again. "I'm afraid you're not allowed to touch the dancer," he teased. "If you wanna touch me, you've gotta cough up an extra ten." He had a devious smirk on his face.

Marcel didn't care. He took his wallet out of his pocket and tossed it on the ground, trying to insinuate that he would pay anything. The stripped laughed and turned around to face him, wrapping his arms behind his neck. 

"It you're paying," he whispered into Marcel's ear, "you can touch me all you want~" That was all the incentive he needed and Marcel was quickly locking lips with the performer, placing his hands firmly on his ass and pulling him closer. It didn't take long before Marcel had gotten Ohmwrecker to open his lips for him and tangled their tongues. He finally understood why people got tongue piercings as he felt the cool ball against his own tongue. Marcel gently caught the piercing between his teeth and played around with it a little, causing the other to moan quietly into the kiss. 

They finally pulled apart from the kiss and Marcel stared into beautiful hazel eyes that were now clouded with lust. "God, you're so cute," he mumbled. 

The dancer chuckled and pecked a small kiss against his lips. "Call me Ohm, you sexy piece of work," he responded before looking over his shoulder with a wide grin. "And what about you, big boy? You want a turn?" Marcel let out a low, quiet growl. Ohm giggled cutely and tapped Marcel's nose with his finger. "You can share. After all, you're the ones who decided to come in together." 

Marcel reluctantly let go of Ohm after a moment and the stripper happily snaked past him, leaning over Anthony with a smirk. 

"I suppose I'll make an exception since you're both here. You can touch me too if you'd like," Ohm teased, lightly running a finger across Anthony's jaw line. The other resisted but he could easily see that Anthony's cock didn't seem quite so opposed. Humming in thought at the lack of response, Ohm slowly dragged his hand down Anthony's clothed chest until his palm was rested gently over his crotch. Anthony gasped and bit his lip. 

Marcel watched and immediately became ferociously jealous. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ohm's waist, surprising the dancer, as he started placing soft kisses to the nape of his neck. 

Ohm had tensed in shock but quickly relaxed and purred at the gentle kisses, beginning to rub Anthony playfully through his jeans. He could feel Marcel faintly grinding against the ball of fluff on his shorts in need. 

Ohm giggled with faint pity. "Having fun, Marcel?" He teased, pushing his ass back against him. 

A question of how Ohm new his real name briefly passed through the back of his brain but he was far from giving a shit, answering Ohm's question with a silent whimper, slightly digging his nails into the other's sides. 

Ohm tsked and used his free hand to gently pull his booty shorts down past the swell of his ass, proudly presenting it to Marcel. "If you're gonna grind on me, I'd rather feel it," he teased. 

The darker-skinned male didn't waste a second as he pulled the Stripper's bare ass closer. Digging his fingers into his waist, he placed many rough kisses to Ohm's shoulder and relished in the little happy sounds that left the twink's lips. 

Meanwhile, Ohm had started to rub up and down Anthony's thigh with one hand, the other slowly working to unbuckle his pants. As much as he was enjoying all of the attention from Marcel, he simply couldn't leave Anthony out. 

"You both feel so big... And hard," Ohm praised, finally managing to free the gang member's unplanned erection. "You must really want to get a piece of me, huh?" He teased as he slowly stroked Anthony's shaft. He looked directly into said man's eyes before pecking a kiss to his neck and bending down to lightly rest his tongue against the underside of Anthony's throbbing cock. 

Anthony shuddered at the faintly cold piercing, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. "Oh fuck," he moaned. It was a brand new feeling as he felt the smooth metal ball trail up across the sensitive flesh. Ohm smirked internally and placed his tongue flat against the head of his dick, the metal ball teasingly pressed up to the slit. 

Marcel could feel jealously boiling under his skin and let his fingernails on one hand dig deep into Ohm's pelvis, quickly struggling to pull his own jeans off with the other. Marcel let out a sigh of relief, that cool rush of air hitting his dick, before all too eagerly spitting into his hand and spreading it across the hot appendage. 

Ohm pulled back from teasing and licking Anthony to shoot a knowing grin over his shoulder. "Too much of a tough guy to bother with foreplay?" He mocked Marcel, letting go of both gang members to finish pushing down his shorts and step out of them. 

Marcel growled in response. "What, you need prep? I thought a whore like you could easily take dick anytime!" 

Ohm giggled playfully. "First of all: I'm a stripper, not a prostitute. Besides, it's not every day you have the privilege to feel a big strong gang member's huge black dick fill your ass~" he responded with a sexual purr to his voice. 

Marcel swelled with pride from the dirty words and smirked. "You can't handle me? Then suck," he boasted, putting three fingers up to Ohm's lips. 

Ohm smirked back before gladly taking them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around and between each digit. He was sure to let Marcel feel his piercing with every movement, flicking his eyes over and going back to gently stroking Anthony with his hand. Once he dubbed the fingers slick enough, Ohm released them into the air and hummed in content. 

Marcel didn't acknowledge the teasing and quickly pressed two fingers past the tight ring of muscle, barely giving Ohm enough time to lean forward again as a small moan escaped his lips. He shut his eyes as the fingers inside of him moved around and scissored. Gasping in a hot breath, Ohm closed his lips around the tip of Anthony's erection, resting one hand at the base as he started softly sucking and running his tongue in circles around the head. 

Marcel stared down at his work with nothing but lust and admiration shimmering in his eyes. Using his knee to spread the dancer's legs farther apart, he gripped Ohm's ass roughly with his free hand. A third finger slipped inside and Marcel wet his lips at the view he got. 

Ohm moaned as he began bobbing his head up and down, sending vibrations through Anthony's dick, who let out a loud noise of pleasure. Marcel quickly grew impatient as he stretched Ohm, pulling his fingers out and using that hand to spread any lingering saliva and his own precum across his cock, lining up with the still tight hole.

Ohm winced and pulled off of Anthony fast, to keep from biting down, as pain rocketed up his spine. He was not used to something so big. His past partners always lied about their size and he didn't exactly own any big toys, so his body briefly went into shock. Ohm let out a hiss between clenched teeth and his back arched in pain, but he never expected Marcel to pause and start running his hands up and down his sides, gently, sensually, almost lovingly. 

It almost broke something deep within his conscience, and Ohm almost cried, but he kept his composure and cocky mask. After a minute of pause, the pain had started fading away so Ohm pressed back to signal a go-ahead and carefully took Anthony back into his mouth. 

He couldn't stop a muffled moan from escaping around Anthony's dick as Marcel slowly pulled out before thrusting back in hard and fast. The force of each thrust rocked Ohm forward, forcing him to fall into rhythm, deepthroating Anthony with each motion. Tears beaded in Ohm's eyes but he couldn't deny that the pleasure was well worth it. 

The room filled with the sounds of sex as Ohm gladly grew slack to be used by both gang members. His headband fell to the ground as Anthony ran his hands through Ohm's hair, guiding him in sync with Marcel's thrusts. Many rough hickeys and bite marks were left on Ohm's neck and shoulder, crescent shapes indents decorating his hips. He had to use his hands to steady himself against the couch from how rough they were being, his own dick left untouched and weeping.

Ohm tried removing his hands from the couch but immediately started falling when he lost his stability, Marcel catching him by his waist and carefully pulling him up, causing him to pull off of Anthony's leaking cock with a pop. He immediately started panting for breath, letting out a low whine, cheeks wet with tears of desperation. 

Ohm could barely speak after the abuse to his throat but still tried. "Pl-hease!" He coughed, clumsily rubbing himself. "Touch m-he!" He moaned loudly, begging. 

Marcel smirked deviously, very lightly ghosting his fingers over Ohm's straining erection. Ohm whined much louder now and grasped Marcel's wrist tightly. He bit his bottom lip, the word 'please' continuously spilling off of his tongue like a mantra. 

"Hands out!" Marcel demanded, surprised at how easily Ohm obeyed. "Go back to your work and maybe I'll let you cum." His voice was clearly teasing as he bent the stripper over again. Ohm swallowed hard but steadied his breath as best as he could with Marcel still pounding into him. Quickly catching himself on the couch again and moistening his lips, Ohm took the awaiting dick into his mouth again, trying his best to ignore Marcel's painfully light touches. 

Anthony was the first to cum, showering in the amazing feeling of the outsider's tongue piercing dragging across his cock as he licked everything up. Their gazes met and Ohm opened his mouth to show the puddle of warm seed gathered on his tongue before swallowing with half lidded eyes. Anthony couldn't help it when he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to the stripper's now red lips.

After another agonizing few minutes, Ohm felt Marcel firmly wrap his fingers around his neglected cock and sharply inhaled. A loud, broken moan erupted from within Ohm as he finally felt the warm, strong grip starting to stroke him. 

"Cum with me," Marcel instructed Ohm, a demanding whisper right beside his ear. It sent a shiver up Ohm's spine and he didn't even get an option to resist as he immediately came, feeling warmth shoot inside of him. All three of them panted and Marcel slowly pulled out.

Ohm could feel the warm liquid dripping down his thighs as he stumbled to sit down with the others' help. He sat on Anthony's lap as Marcel took a seat beside him, Ohm leaning back so he was laying across both men's laps. He purred pleasantly, the most happy and fucked-out look on his face. 

Marcel sighed in content and glanced at Anthony. They made eye contact and Anthony smirked, Marcel quickly catching on.

"So..." Marcel drawled, Ohm opening his eyes and looking up at him with a curious hum. "It looks like we now have information against you, Mr.Ohmwrecker. It'd be a shame if people found out how much of a cock slut you are." There was a wide smirk on both gang members' faces.

Ohm was quiet for a moment before a playful giggle escaped his lips. "Are you trying to blackmail me?" He paused to laugh before speaking again. "I'll tell you what. Maybe I could keep the identities of your whole gang a secret. Keep every last bit of information on you guys to myself..." The way he spoke insinuated that he wasn't finished despite shutting up.

"But?" Marcel asked, a sort of annoyed look on his face.

Ohm smirked and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on the lips of each of them. "But only if you two promise to fuck me like this any time I want~" Both gang members looked between each other with surprise, before Anthony started chuckling and Marcel soon joined. 

"Deal," Anthony agreed, Marcel nodding along.


	4. *Update*

Hey guys. So, I don't really know where else to put this So I'm just gonna put it here. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. 

First of all, an update on my life. I have been taking a lot more shifts at my work lately so I have been busy most afternoons. On top of that, I have a super shitty sleep schedule and tend to sleep until around noon. To be honest, I've been having some physical and mental issues popping up recently and haven't had much energy and motivation to write. I'm just kinda tired all of the time and tend to only write in short spurts when new ideas come to my head or when my mind gets stuck on a fic that I had started and haven't yet finished.

My mind has kind of been all over the place lately and I have so many random fic ideas bouncing around in my head and written down in short summaries without actually getting anywhere with them. In fact, I've been contemplating making a little story thing of all of my ideas just to see if people would be interested in reading any of them if I ever have the motivation and drive to expand on the ideas. 

Now, the real reason I decided to post this update in one of my one shot stories is because I've moved to another fandom recently. 

Don't worry, this does not mean I have moved past the bbs fandom! I will still be writing fan fics with the crew but I have also fallen head over heels for the MC youtuber fandom recently. More specifically, the Dream Team (Dream and George) and the muffin squad (Skeppy, bbh, a6d, and Finn). I started working on a short skephalo smut fic but I honestly would be interested in writing more of these guys. (the reason I have left out Sapnap from the dream team description is because he has specifically expressed being uncomfortable with ships and inappropriate fan fics that include him in the past.)

If any of you wish to request something or are interested in any of the things I mentioned here, please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. 

Ps. I haven't forgotten about all of your guys previous requests. I have a lot of them started or half way done, I just haven't gotten past this block on some of them yet. Honestly, I have a bad habit of writing myself into a corner and losing the ideas part way through a one shot.


End file.
